


Central City 2013

by d2fmeasurement



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: While Rip is on the side of the Legion of Doom, he goes back in time to when Eobard is posing as Earth-1 Harrison Wells. He connects with both Eobard and Hartley Rathaway.





	

Eobard and Rip were showering together. Eobard wrapped his arms around Rip and kissed the back of his neck. “I have a very important assignment for you today,” he told him.

“Is that an innuendo?” Rip asked, pushing his ass against Eobard.

Eobard laughed and said, “Not this time.” He ran a hand up and down Rip’s stomach. “I found out about the spear in 2013.” He rested his hand on Rip’s ass. “Guess who told me about it?”

Rip laughed. He tilted his head and asked, “So, if I don’t go back and tell you about the spear like I’m supposed to, this all falls apart?”

Eobard raised an eyebrow and said, “Yes. But, there’s no reason you wouldn’t do that, right, babe?” He tugged on Rip’s hair playfully.

“Of course not,” Rip said.

 

 

“In 2013, I’ll be in the body of Harrison Wells,” Eobard informed him. “Here’s what I’ll look like.” He pulled up a picture on the computer.

Rip smiled as he looked over the photo. “Very nice,” he said.

Eobard spanked him. “Hey. Bad boy.”

“What?” Rip asked innocently. “Technically, I’m just admiring you.”

Eobard rolled his eyes as he programmed coordinates for Central City 2013.

 

“Checkmate,” Hartley said.

Eobard smiled proudly at him. “Very smart, Mr. Rathaway.”

Hartley beamed.

They were playing chess in STAR Labs after hours.

Rip walked in.

Eobard looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. “Can I help you?”

“Mr. Harrison Wells,” Rip said. “I have a message for you. From Eobard Thawne.”

“Hartley, could you wait out here for a moment?” Eobard asked. “I need to speak to this man privately.”

 

Rip followed Eobard into his office. Eobard crossed his arms and looked over Rip curiously.

“So… you want me to believe that I sent you here to talk to me?” Eobard asked him.

“You did,” Rip said. “After the plan you’re currently executing failed spectacularly. Sorry about that.”

“And you’re going to tell me what I did wrong so I can fix it?” Eobard asked.

“No, I’m afraid you’re going to have to go through the motions of trying and failing,” Rip said. “But, after that, I know what you can do next.”

Eobard rolled his eyes. “Great.”

“Hey, give me a break, I was sent here on your orders,” Rip reminded him.

“Sorry,” Eobard said. “Please impart your wisdom on me.”

“After you…”

“Fail spectacularly,” Eobard said tightly.

“Right. After that, seek out me,” he said. “My name is Rip Hunter and I can help you obtain something called the Spear of Destiny.”

Eobard looked at him curiously. “Why do you need to tell me to come find you? Can’t you just find me?”

Rip laughed and said, “I took a bit of persuading to get on your side, so you’ll have to come to me.”

Eobard nodded in understanding. “But, now you are and I are…” He let his eyes run up and down Rip’s body.

Rip smirked. “We’re friendly.”

Eobard stepped closer to Rip and rested his hands on his ass. “That’s good to know.” He started kissing up Rip’s neck.

Rip rolled his eyes at what a horn dog Eobard was. “You just met me,” he reminded him.

“From my perspective,” he said. “But, if when you come from you’re my toy, then I want to play with you.” He started kissing down the other side of Rip’s neck.

“That’s not really the phrasing I’d use,” Rip said.

“But, it’s the phrasing I’d use, right?” Eobard asked with a grin.

“You’re such an asshole,” Rip said affectionately. He put his hands on Eobard’s chest and said, “You’re lucky I like this cute new body so much. You’re so tall.”

Eobard kissed him happily. “Bend over the desk,” he said.

Rip rested his hands on Eobard’s desk. Eobard pulled Rip’s coat off and tossed it aside, then pulled his pants and underwear down. He ran a hand down his ass admiringly.

“Very nice,” he said.

He grabbed lubricant from his desk drawer, then stood behind Rip. He pulled his pants and underwear down and lubed up his cock. He started gently pushing into Rip.

Rip moaned happily.

“Who do you belong to?” Eobard asked.

Rip laughed. “Yeah, I never go for that when you say it in the future either,” he informed him.

“I had to try,” Eobard said as he pushed deep into him.

Rip moaned happily.

Neither Rip nor Eobard heard the door opening.

“Dr. Wells, are you--” Hartley froze. He knew he should walk out, but he couldn’t stop staring.

Eobard looked over at the door. “Hartley, you should leave,” he said.

“Right. Right,” Hartley said, shaking his head. “Sorry.” He backed away and closed the door.

“Are you cheating on that kid?” Rip asked breathily.

“He just has a hopeless crush,” Eobard said. “Don’t worry about it.” He kept fucking Rip deeply.

Rip rocked his hips back against Eobard.

Eobard gripped Rip’s hips tightly as he started fucking harder. He reached around to jerk him off.

Rip moaned. “Fuck, Eobard.”

Eobard pushed deep into Rip. Rip moaned as he came hard.

Eobard fucked him for a few more minutes before he came. He slowly pulled out and slapped Rip’s ass. “Stay the night at my place,” he said.

Rip turned around and leaned against the desk as he tried to catch his breath. “I should be getting back to other you,” he said.

Eobard raised an eyebrow. “Something tells me that you don’t have to hurry. Maybe it’s the whole ‘access to a time machine’ thing.” Eobard grabbed his ass and said, “Come on. I want to play with you a bit more.”

“Fine,” Rip said. “I can stay until tomorrow morning.”

 

When they were back at Eobard’s place, Eobard started taking off his belt. “Take off your clothes. Then get on all fours and put your hands up against the headboard.”

Rip raised an eyebrow.

Eobard laughed and said, “I know for a fact I have always been and will always be this bossy.”

“Yes, I’m used to it from you. I’m just still getting used to hearing it from…” He gestured at Harrison Wells’ body.

“It’s still just me,” he promised. He put his hands on Rip’s waist and looked at him curiously. “You haven’t been with many men, have you?”

Rip shrugged.

“You can tell me,” Eobard said.

“You’re the second,” Rip said shyly.

“I wouldn’t have guessed that from the way you bent over that desk so quickly back at STAR Labs,” Eobard said. He squeezed Rip’s ass. “I’m guessing I’m teaching you a lot.”

Rip shrugged.

“And you’re very eager to learn, aren’t you?” Eobard prompted.

Rip nodded. Eobard gave him a gentle little kiss.

He ran his hand through Rip’s hair then softly asked, “Do I have to repeat my instructions again or do you remember?”

Rip took all his clothes off. He got on all fours on the bed and put his hands against the headboard. Eobard used his belt to tie Rip’s hands to the bed.

He started looking around the stuff scattered on his desk.

“What are you looking for?” Rip asked.

“Just something I can use to-- this’ll do!” Eobard grabbed a ruler. He walked over to Rip and hit his ass hard.

Rip whined. He got completely hard.

“Have I done this before?”

“Only with your hand,” Rip said. “It didn’t hurt so much.”

“And do you like it?”

“God, yes,” Rip said happily.

Eobard hit him hard with the ruler again, leaving a red mark.

Rip whimpered.

Eobard looked down at Rip’s asshole, circling it with his finger.

“Are you going to fuck me again?” Rip asked eagerly.

“If you ask nicely,” he said.

“Please, Eobard,” he said. “Please give me your dick.”

Eobard kissed the back of his neck. “Alright, babe.” He grabbed lubricant from his dresser. He undressed and pushed into Rip hard.

Rip moaned and threw his head back. Eobard pulled on Rip’s hair as he fucked him.

When they were done, Eobard untied Rip’s hands. Rip curled up in a content little ball and quickly fell asleep.

Eobard snuck out of his bedroom and called Hartley.

“Hi, Dr. Wells.” Hartley’s voice was stiff with anger.

“I’m glad you’re still awake,” Eobard said. “I’m so sorry you walked in on that. It was very unprofessional of me to do that at STAR Labs, especially while you were there.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me that you like men?” Hartley asked. “All this time I’ve been feeling so… alone… and that whole time you were also…”

“I’m sorry,” Eobard said. “The truth is, we work so closely together and I have so much affection for you that I was worried if you knew that I like men sexually, you would get the wrong idea about my feelings for you. I didn’t want you to become uncomfortable.”

There was a long pause and then Hartley said, “That wouldn’t make me uncomfortable. I mean, I’m an adult. If you felt…”

Eobard grinned, amused as always by Hartley’s obvious crush. “I just assumed that I was like a father to you,” he said innocently.

There was another long pause. “I mean, if you were interested…”

“Well, Hartley,” Eobard said. “You’re obviously a very handsome boy and incredibly smart. You’re just about perfect. But, my concern is that you would become attached and, frankly, I really don’t do committed relationships.”

“Oh, me neither,” Hartley said, quickly and unconvincingly. “I’m really not looking for anything serious at all. I mean, I’m young. I just want to, you know, date around.”

Eobard smiled. “Would you like to come over right now?”

“Yes!” Hartley said. He cleared his throat. “Uh, sure, I can make it.” Eobard gave him his address and waited.

 

“You look great,” Eobard said as he opened the door.

Instead of his usual sweater and tie, Hartley was wearing an all black number and big boots.

“Thanks,” he said, grinning at Eobard.

“Have a seat,” Eobard said, leading him to the couch. They sat down.

Hartley looked at Eobard nervously.

“Would you like to kiss?” Eobard asked him.

Hartley grinned and nodded. Eobard put a hand on the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss. Hartley kissed back eagerly.

Eobard felt up Hartley’s ass with both hands hard. Hartley groaned happily and pulled off his shirt.

“You’re so sexy,” Eobard said, kissing down Hartley’s neck.

Hartley grinned, amazed at hearing this words from his hero.

Eobard kissed him aggressively, then pulled away and softly asked, “Do you want to suck some cock?”

Hartley nodded eagerly.

“Get on your knees, sweetheart.”

Hartley got on his knees in front of Eobard. Eobard took his cock out and rested a hand lightly on the back of Hartley’s head.

Hartley started eagerly sucking his cock.

Eobard moaned softly and petted Hartley’s hair. “That’s good,” he said. “Mmm. Good boy.”

Hartley happily bobbed his head, enjoying the encouragement.

“Use your tongue more, sweetheart,” Eobard said.

Hartley ran his tongue over Eobard’s cock and then started lightly flicking it over his tip.

Eobard groaned as he came.

Hartley swallowed it and grinned up at Eobard admiringly. “I love you,” he said without meaning to. He cringed and said, “Sorry. That just slipped out.”

“It’s okay,” Eobard assured him, petting his hair.

“Hello, Eobard,” Rip said from the bedroom doorway. Eobard and Hartley looked over. Rip was still naked.

“He’s still here?” Hartley asked with disbelief.

Eobard shrugged innocently. “I told you I don’t do commitment.”

“And you told me you weren’t seeing this man,” Rip said, walking over to them.

“I really wasn’t, at the time I said that,” Eobard told him. “But then tonight we had a little chat and…” He shrugged again.

Hartley stood up. Rip flicked his eyes over him. “You’re very short,” Rip said.

“You’re very old,” Hartley snapped back.

“Oh, don’t fight,” Eobard said. “You’re both so pretty. Why don’t you kiss and make up?”

Rip turned and raised an eyebrow. “I’m assuming you mean that literally?”

Eobard grinned as he nodded.

Rip looked at Hartley uncertainly. Hartley shrugged. He didn’t like the idea of sharing his man, but he also found the idea of putting on a show for him to be extremely hot.

They started gently kissing. Eobard happily watched.

Rip pulled away and wrinkled his nose. “Did you have come in your mouth recently?”

Eobard laughed happily. “Hartley, I want you to eat Rip’s ass.”

Hartley hesitated, then said, “Alright. Whatever you want, Harrison.”

Rip turned around. Hartley got on his knees and started licking Rip’s asshole hard.

“Is he doing a good job, Rip?” Eobard asked.

“It’s fine,” Rip said unenthusiastically.

Hartley started licking him harder.

Rip moaned. Hartley grabbed his hips hard as he flicked his tongue all over his asshole. “Fuck. God. Thats’ good,” Rip said grudgingly.

“Do you want Hartley to fuck you, babe?” Eobard asked.

Rip turned and stared at him, wrinkling his nose.

“What? I thought you’d be excited to get that number up,” Eobard teased. “After this you could say you’ve been with three entire men.”

Hartley pulled away from Rip’s asshole. “You’ve only been with two guys?” Hartley asked. “I’ve been with more men than that and you’re, like, ten years older than me.”

“I believe it’s closer to five years,” Rip said.

“Whatever you have to tell yourself,” Hartley murmured.

“Boys,” Eobard said sternly. “Must you bicker like this? I’d much rather see you fuck each other.”

“I’ll fuck him,” Rip said, putting his hand on Hartley’s ass.

“Pass,” Hartley said. “Bend over.”

Eobard laughed, amused by the whole fight. He was perfectly happy to let them work this out amongst themselves.

“This is a cute little mark, by the way,” Hartley said, running his hand over the red spot where Eobard had hit Rip with the ruler. “How much do you love getting spanked?”

Eobard grinned. “You’ve got more fire in you than I thought, Mr. Rathaway,” he said.

Hartley beamed at the praise.

Rip glared at Hartley. He wished he could share the details of the fact that he was more evil and cunning than Hartley could imagine, that he’d killed in his pursuit of the spear and that once he had it he’d rule the world along with Eobard. “Don’t talk to me that way, you little--”

Hartley slapped Rip’s ass hard. He glanced over at Eobard to see if he approved. Eobard was beaming. Hartley slapped Rip’s ass again.

“Bend over. Put your hands on the arm of the couch,” Hartley instructed.

Rip blushed with embarrassment. He couldn’t believe some kid with a pathetic crush on Eobard was actually talking to him like this. He crossed his arms and said, “This is ridiculous.”

Hartley ran his hand lightly up and down Rip’s ass. “Is it? You sure you wouldn’t like me to take my belt off and hit you with it? You would, wouldn’t you?”

Rip blushed harder as his dick got completely hard. Hartley smiled and played with his tip.

“Just admit you like being a little bitch,” Hartley said.

Eobard groaned, feeling very impressed with Hartley.

Hartley kissed Rip’s neck. “Come on. If you bend over for me, I promise it’ll be fun.”

Rip rested his hands on the arm of the couch and stuck his ass up.

Hartley grinned. “Atta boy,” he said.

“I knew you two could sort things out,” Eobard said. “I’ll go get you some lubricant.”

After Eobard left, Hartley told Rip, “I’m totally his favorite.” As he spoke, he undressed.

“Something tells me it won’t stay that way long,” Rip murmured.

Eobard handed Hartley a bottle of lubricant. Hartley lubed up his dick and started pushing into Rip.

Rip let out a breath.

“Are you okay?” Eobard asked, squeezing Rip’s hand. “I know you’ve gotten your ass torn up a lot today, sweetheart.”

“It’s nothing I can’t handle,” Rip assured him. He groaned as Hartley pushed deep into him.

Eobard started stroking Rip’s dick as Hartley fucked him. Rip threw his head back and closed his eyes.

“Fuck,” Rip said happily.

He tightened up around Hartley’s cock. “Oh my God, that feels so good,” Hartley said.

He pushed deep into Rip as he came.

Eobard looked at Hartley as he stroked Rip’s cock. “Come finish this for me,” he said.

Hartley slowly pulled out of Rip and smacked his ass hard. Then, he walked around and started jerking him off. Rip groaned as he came.

Hartley held his come-covered hand up to Rip’s mouth.

“Go ahead,” Eobard instructed Rip. Rip licked all the come up.

Hartley grinned at the visual.

“Look at that. You two are getting along,” Eobard said. “Let’s go back to my bed.”

Rip was eager to get back to his Eobard, the one he had all to himself. But, he was exhausted from being so fucked so much. “Good idea,” he said.

In the bedroom, Eobard stretched out and patted both of the spots next to him. Rip nuzzled up to him on one side and Hartley snuggled up on the other.


End file.
